


it all comes back to you, (my home)

by iritaescents



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Confessions, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Minor Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, culinary student!osamu, media major!suna, where the initially dull colours you see brighten in saturation when your soulmate is in your view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iritaescents/pseuds/iritaescents
Summary: Suna looks up at him, just to find him already staring.A soft smile forms on his face."What?""Nothing, you're just pretty."Osamu thinks,they're forever.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61
Collections: SunaOsa Valentine's Exchange





	it all comes back to you, (my home)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redsummer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsummer/gifts).



> happy early valentine's day! i had so much fun participating in this sunaosa exchange, thank you to the mods who organised this <3 this is for my gift for anja and i hope you would enjoy this as much as i have writing it! :)

“‘Samu, are ya even listening to me?” 

Osamu snaps out of a daze, head whipping around to look at his brother who has been rambling on for the past minute or so. 

Half of the time the words that come out of Atsumu’s mouth were not of Osamu’s concern so he tunes out anyways and waits till the end for the main point. 

_ Ah finally, he reaches his damn point.  _

“I’m listening. So what is it?” He says nonchalantly, stuffing yet another spoonful of curry rice into this mouth. 

“So are ya going to start seriously searching for your soulmate?” 

Wait. Osamu blinks as he stops chewing.  _ Since when was he on this topic?  _

Well, Atsumu  _ did  _ mention several times in the past year about Osamu’s soulmate, bugging him to hurry up and find his soulmate. Truthfully speaking, what more could he do? 

With the density of the city’s population increasing, streets have been more crowded and including on public transports as well. This has made it harder to find one’s soulmate so these days, the number of people finding their soulmates were at a new low. 

Although you  _ would _ know when your soulmate is in your view when bright colours start seeping into your once dull vision, the sheer amount of people in sight doesn’t help you to find your soulmate. A momentary vision with such distinct colours before it fades out into a dull view again. It’s only when you have been physically together with your soulmate for a few months,  _ (give or take one to four, subjective to individuals)  _ where you would get a stable vivid coloured vision with and without your soulmate around.

Many were starting to settle for people whom they fell in love with, soulmate or not. Osamu guesses seeing everything in faded colours didn’t matter much to them, when the one they love is right next to them. 

_ Well,  _ Osamu did think about giving up on actually being with his soulmate but when Atsumu found  _ his,  _ he couldn’t possibly let his brother mock him every chance he gets because he knows he  _ will _ . He can’t let that happen. Osamu is determined. He’ll find his soulmate, wherever he may be. 

Somehow, his twin brother got luckier than him to meet his soulmate first. It was during the first year in college, when Atsumu went into Starbucks to grab a cup of coffee before class. 

Atsumu came home that night and couldn’t shut up after that, talking to Osamu about how insanely bright the colours were blooming when Sakusa Kiyoomi was staring right back at him across the counter, eyes blown.

“I am, ‘Tsumu. I’ll find him and I’m sure he’ll be prettier than Sakusa.”

Osamu continues, finishing up his bowl of curry rice before standing up, ready to go off. He figured to get to his next class early and start preparing. 

“You did not just insult Omi-kun-, c'mere you piece of trash-“ 

—

He turns a sharp corner, walking to his next class. Osamu then starts to wonder about his soulmate thanks to his blonde twin for bringing it up. 

Is his soulmate in the same region as him? Are they in the same college? What are they doing now? 

His world spins when he happens to look up, across the campus. 

Turns out, he has found his answer. 

Colours, bright and bold, started flooding into his vision and Osamu was star-struck. He pauses as his eyes fixed at a certain dark haired male. 

The said male was crouching down, lacing up his shoelaces before he finishes and catches up to his friends, walking with hands in his windbreaker pockets. He had mid-parted bangs that fell over the sides of his forehead, sharp eyes but his other features were rather soft. While his friends were talking animatedly, he just softly smiled in response with a few playful disapproved head shakes. 

_ Damn, was he pretty. _

Osamu was sure he wasn't being biased. That boy is  _ gorgeous _ and he’s  _ his  _ soulmate. He wonders how could they not have met when they were on the same campus. Maybe his major could be vastly different than his, located at opposite buildings. 

In the midst of still processing what happened, Osamu faintly hears the bell ringing, signalling the start of a period. 

_ Fuck.  _

He hurries to his classroom, but he turns and takes a last look at him. He manages to catch a glimpse of his back,  _ INA DRIFT DISTRICT MOVEMENT  _ printed on the back of his windbreaker. That rings a familiar bell in his head.

_ Isn’t that...the name of their college dance team? _

—

“Oi ‘Tsumu, ya know anyone on our school’s dance team?” Osamu asks while typing, still focused on finishing up his essay. 

Atsumu stops working on his assignment, swivelling his chair around to look at his twin. It’s rare when Osamu is curious about others. 

“Yeah, one of Kiyoomi’s friend is the team’s captain and he introduced me to him before. Why’d ya ask?” 

“Oh, could we go and check out the studio they practice at? Maybe I would be able to catch my soulmate then,” 

Their shared room went quiet for a while, or for maybe what felt like too long. 

Hearing no response from his brother, Osamu frowns, eyes finally tearing away from the laptop screen to see why Atsumu stopped talking.

“Well could we-” 

He comes to face Atsumu with his jaw dropped. 

“What? Ya lookin’ weird.” 

“‘Samu! Ya didn’t tell me you found your soulmate?” 

_ Ah, right.  _

“Oh. Well I’m telling you now, and he’s part of the college’s dance team.”

“What’s his name? What does he look like? What does he major in?” 

Osamu rolls his eyes. 

“Like hell I know, I only saw him across the campus. That’s why I’m asking if we could go find him,” 

“Oh, but I know one thing,” 

Atsumu perks up at that, looking at the latter expectantly. 

“He _ is  _ prettier than Sakusa-san.” 

The younger twin leaves the room to grab a bite just before Atsumu could retort back with a very offended expression.

—

“‘Samu! Took ya long enough,” Atsumu beckons him over. 

Osamu spots Sakusa standing behind his twin, hands stuffed into his pockets. They decided to meet outside the dance studio before entering as Sakusa’s friend had been nice to allow them to watch them practice. 

Now that they were actually here, he feels slightly nervous, Osamu admits. Afterall, it was the first time his soulmate was going to see  _ him _ . However, he brushes the feeling away. It wasn’t like him to feel nervous.  _ Get yourself together. _

They took their chance to step in when they noticed the team was having a break. Sakusa’s friend waves them in, going up to strike a conversation with Sakusa. 

The rest of the team didn’t seem to take note of them though, too busy gulping down from their bottles and catching their breath. 

Osamu searches around for a certain dark haired boy and his eyes land on him. There he was, downing a bottle of sports drink. The intense practice got his hair sticking to his forehead, grey joggers and black t-shirt damp but  _ he still looks good, _ Osamu thinks. He gets caught off guard again by the sudden intrusion of saturated colours into his vision, definitely still not used to it. 

He can’t seem to take his eyes off him until Atsumu slaps him on the shoulder, nudging him to settle down somewhere.

They then sat on the floor by the side as the captain of the crew called the team back, clapping his hands together as an act of encouragement.

“Let’s push through everyone! We’ll do one more round before we end this session!” 

The team gets into position, with his said soulmate in the centre and the music starts.

It looked like a hip hop piece, heavy bass and beats coming out on the track. The choreography was smooth, and Osamu can’t help but to focus on  _ him.  _

There was a sharp head jerk that followed through with a body roll, finger gesturing to come closer. He executed it smoothly, movements precise and controlled, hooded eyes looking like it could pierce through the mirror. There’s something about his aura that got Osamu in a trance.

Suddenly, he feels  _ hot.  _

_ Holy shit, he dances so well and wait why is he looking here-  _

His eyes met with his and Osamu could tell the latter was slightly taken aback, eyes widening ever so slightly.

He loses focus for a split second but manages to continue the step sequence, still staring at Osamu. 

They maintained eye contact through the rest of the routine, unable to get enough of the new distinct colours they were seeing, and the silvered haired couldn't resist the tint pink from dusting across his cheeks. 

—

Suna knows that a few people had come into their practice room, but not that he really cares. At times, curious friends of theirs would randomly pop by their training, excited to see their new routine for various performances. 

Their captain asks for one last round, and he gets into position. 

As the routine goes, Suna is focused. He executes each move cleanly, expression full on. However, something has been bugging him, honestly. He has been feeling a pair of eyes looking at him, only him, since the start of the practice. So he shifts his gaze to the source and- 

_ Miya Osamu?  _

There he was, Miya Osamu staring right at him. Maybe his heart starts beating faster than it already is due to the sharp and fast routine, he doesn’t know but colours. Suddenly brighter colours are painting his vision, and all he sees is Miya Osamu. 

Suna thinks the blush on Osamu suits him really well. 

He forgets he was in the middle of a routine momentarily but manages to cover up his slip up, continuing the choreography. 

As the routine comes to an end, Suna couldn’t care less about the captain’s signal of dismissal. He walks towards him,  _ his soulmate _ and stops, catching his breath. 

“You’re really good,” Osamu says, handing the other a bottle of sports drink. 

Suna murmurs a thank you, flashing a bashful smile before opening the drink, taking big gulps to cool himself. He notices Atsumu whispering something to his brother, before waving off, exiting the studio with a dark haired guy. 

“Um so, I’m Miya Osamu,” The said male was rather flustered, or shy for a fact.

And then it  _ really  _ hits him. 

Miya Osamu is his soulmate. As in  _ the  _ Miya Osamu, one of the Miya twins. They were pretty popular on campus, the best duo on their college’s volleyball team as well. While Suna hadn’t seen them personally in person, he had heard about them being both skilled  _ and  _ attractive. 

He guesses the latter wasn’t a lie. 

“I know. Guess I’m quite lucky huh? I’m Suna, Suna Rintarou.” 

Suna smiles, and he loves how the fading pink on Osamu’s cheeks start blooming again. It’s a new sight to see, he hadn’t seen such vibrant colours in his whole life. 

_ Cute.  _

A gentle smile forms on Osamu’s face as he carefully takes the latter’s hand, loosely holding his fingers. 

“You? lucky? But I think I’m the lucky one instead, because you, Suna Rintarou, are so pretty.” 

Suna wasn’t sure if it was his words, or his warm hand gently holding his, or that he was slowly getting used to seeing everything vibrant and saturated around Osamu. It fits him well. Colours around Osamu. Especially the dusty pink on his cheeks.

Miya Osamu feels like a wave of nostalgia to him, like a warm embrace, one that you’d never want to let go of. 

Suna doesn’t let go. 

—

“So, I haven’t asked but I’m curious. How’d ya find me?” Suna says as they walk, students rushing pass as the chatter starts filling the main atrium.

They were walking to their next class, having met for lunch. Ever since he met Suna, Osamu felt like he was falling in love all over again, not that he ever did but falling in love with Suna makes every moment so new. He admits staying up the night after they met, texting the dancer until he fell asleep on him. 

Atsumu woke him up the next morning, a smug smile on his face. 

“Ya  _ whipped _ , Samu.” 

“Shut up, dumbass.”

“Then stop looking like a lovesick fool.”

“I didn’t complain when  _ you  _ looked like a lovesick fool with Sakusa-san.” 

He figured as well from that night of texting Suna, that they hadn’t run into each other because their major buildings were literally at opposite ends. Turns out that Suna is a media major, and the Arts building was further away from the rest of the buildings. It doesn’t help at all when the science building which holds culinary science majors as well is located at the front side of the campus. 

No wonder, they hadn’t met. Well, they wouldn’t have crossed paths, also if Suna didn’t go to his dancemate’s lecture hall in the science building to pass materials he had left behind mistakenly that day. 

If they never met… if fate hadn’t worked out for them, he isn’t sure what’d happen.

Osamu opens his mouth, about to say something but he notices the crowd getting more congested, students squeezing their way through. He instinctively pulls Suna closer to his side, hand then letting go but unsure where to place it. 

The latter casually holds it anyway, fingers intertwining so, so naturally. Suna’s palm fits just right in his hold and Osamu turns his head to look at the latter in mild surprise. They haven’t met for too long so he was still careful with being too forward, even though they were supposedly soulmates. Guess he didn’t have to worry much, after all.

“Hm? You haven’t told me how you found me, ‘Samu.” 

Suna looks at him, lips curling up. 

Suddenly, all Osamu sees is Suna Rintarou. The background noise fuzzing out, along with the surroundings blurring. With his hand in his, and eyes staring right back at him with a tint of fondness in them, he thinks he couldn’t be grateful enough to have him as  _ his soulmate.  _

That still causes a fluttering feeling in his chest. Just like how he felt when he first caught a glimpse of colour, bright, flowing and pouring into his sight from the dark haired the first time he saw him. He was still getting used to seeing such vibrant and pretty colours surrounding Suna.

This wasn’t any special moment, really. It was way into the rowdy afternoon, with so many students swarming around them, they had classes since eight in the morning but he doesn’t know why. 

Osamu doesn’t know why in this moment, he feels like something has been set in his heart, like something akin to  _ home _ when he looks at him. 

He lets out a light chuckle, because he can’t believe _ this.  _ His heart already seems so full, full of loving Suna Rintarou. Seeing Suna smile like this, he craves to be the reason behind his smile always. 

Always no matter what, like how Suna is  _ always  _ going to be his soulmate.

“Let’s say… I think it was fate that I managed to have seen you across the campus, and you were wearing your club’s windbreaker.” Osamu settles with this, a new found soft expression on his face as he swings their intertwined hands, thumb rubbing over the other’s knuckles. 

“Oh? Just like that huh?” 

Osamu thinks,  _ yeah just like that, I fell for you.  _

Their first proper date  _ (besides lunch and study dates on campus) _ wasn’t anywhere fancy, in fact, they settled on a spontaneous late afternoon drive. Mid terms hit them hard, so they had to stick to study dates mostly for a couple of weeks, before the weekend after their last mid term finally came.

Osamu made sure to pack two bento boxes for dinner, because Suna did mentioned along the lines of wanting to go for a drive out of the city area. Moreover, Suna had loved his cooking so much that he proclaimed he’d rather have meals over at his place than grabbing take out. That happend after a few study sessions at Osamu’s apartment he shared with Atsumu which Suna ended up staying for dinner and tasting his cooking for the first time. 

—

_ “How are you so good at this? It’s delicious, ‘Samu,” Suna says, utensils hitting the bottom of the empty plate where the hot chicken aglio olio once was.  _

_ “Cooking is my speciality, what can I say?” Osamu jokes, because he isn’t that of a good cook yet, he believes.  _

_ “I’m serious! Every meal made by you has been amazing so far. Heck, give me a surprise meal and I’d still be wowed, I bet.” _

—

“Any end destination in mind?” Osamu asks as they get into the car, fastening their seat belts. 

“Mmm… actually I was looking at the map. There’s the ocean and the beach at the end, we could settle down there?” 

Something sparks in Osamu’s mind, and then it clicks. He used to go there with Atsumu when they were much younger, probably back in middle school. They’d ditch their school bags at a corner, kick off their shoes and socks and play beach volleyball till the sun was setting, orange and pink shades scattered above them.

He kind of misses the ocean, now when he thinks about it.

Osamu throws Suna a grin, starting the car. The car’s engine rumbles and Osamu’s feet press against the accelerator, speeding off. 

“Gotcha’.”

—

Drives in the late afternoon or evenings were the best, Suna believes.

With the roof lowered down and windows rolled down, drives have never felt this good. Feeling the wind carding against his hair and listening to the soft beats of a r&b song from Osamu’s playlist takes the heavy thought of essay assignments off his mind temporarily. Maybe even better this time because when he turns to his right- 

He’s there. His soulmate. Miya Osamu. 

So to say, things have been a whirl ever since he met Osamu. It felt like he had entered his life, took him off the ground as they danced amongst the clouds and whenever he’s with him, Suna feels he doesn’t ever want to come down.

In the past couple of weeks, they had been hanging out pretty much every day, save for their respective club training and practices. Although much of the time was spent on studying, the little moments and meals at Osamu’s place after studying fills his heart with indescribable comfort and warmth.

Call it a cliche but Osamu seems like someone all he’s ever wanted, in his life.

As they drive through the city and out onto the long roads, Suna looks up and notices the setting of the sun as warm orange starts blending into the pale blue. A small crescent peeking out of a passing cloud. 

_ Pretty. _

As a photography minor on the side of his media major, he’s clearly a sucker for sceneries. 

In the midst of the sound of the strong wind brustling, he hears Osamu humming to the song that was currently on.

_ I love it when the only light is me, you and the moon _

Suna stares at the latter for a moment, who was clearly enjoying the song with a relaxed smile on his face. 

Osamu looks so good when he’s like this, driving being a plus point, Suna admits in his head. Maybe he had been staring for a bit too long, and that makes a faint pink creep up to his cheeks. 

He then grabs something out of his bag, just to resist the flush and fiddles with it, adjusting his position in the car seat. 

Osamu catches this movement in the peripheral vision of his eye but before he could take his eyes off the road to glance at what the other was doing, he hears a-

_ Snap!  _

Confused, he turns just to see Suna with a film camera in his hands, propped up to his face and lens directed at him. 

“Did you just take a picture of me?” Osamu says, tone with a glint of mirth. 

Suna peers from behind the camera, nodding. 

He murmurs, “The colours, and you. It looks good.”

— 

The sky was a dusty hue of purple and orange by the time they reached the beach, time almost close to six in the evening. Surprisingly, there weren’t many others at the beach, only a couple of groups here and there.

Osamu drives till the further end of the beach, where there weren’t anyone else, save for one or two people besides them. The car halts to a stop before he reverses the car into a lot. 

He turns the engine off as Suna taps on his shoulder. 

“‘Samu look! I hadn’t seen such a pretty sunset in an open area for ages, should we head to the steps?” 

Osamu hasn’t had a proper look so when he turns and faces the ocean, he’s awed. 

Maybe it was because of his ability to see colours at full intensity now  _ (they figured they could even without each other around since last week) _ , or maybe because Suna is in the picture, but the view was absolutely _ stunning.  _ The blue in the vast sky was barely there, blended with the fluffy pink clouds to give off a faint purple layer, orangey sun in the centre of it all. 

He doesn’t remember seeing such a sight when he was here with Atsumu back in the days. 

Osamu readily agrees with the other, not forgetting to take the bento boxes with him before getting out of the car. 

“Are ya forgetting about dinner?” 

“Just a minute-” 

Osamu settles down beside Suna who was already sitting on the large steps, film camera in hand. It’s a definite must to capture this, Suna thinks. He angles the camera, eyes seeing through the viewfinder and positioning such that the waves cover the foreground, bright semi circle right in the centre. 

_ Snap!  _

“Okay, I’m done, oh-” Suna’s eyes widened as Osamu hands him a bento box. 

“You made dinner? I kinda thought we were going to starve and then get dinner late somewhere,” Grinning sheepishly, he takes the bento box and places it on his lap. 

“What do you take me for, hm? I would never let you go hungry when I can cook you amazing meals that you can eat everyday if you could, you said.” 

Osamu grins, raising an eyebrow. 

Suna throws his head back in laughter, because he  _ did  _ say that for a matter of fact.

He grips the cover, excited to see what the other has cooked for him this time. Suna eyes the other, who gestures him to open it, a shy smile playing on his lips. 

He opens the cover gingerly, and his eyes light up when he sees a nicely decorated bento, rice with egg rolls, slices of meat and salad on a side to top it off. 

“It’s so good, ‘Samu.”

“You haven’t even tasted it yet.”

“I just know it.”

They dig in, Osamu opening his own box with a meal mirroring his. 

It’s good, just as Suna said. Halfway through Suna ends up with a grain of rice at the corner of his lips where Osamu reaches and brushes it off, earning a muffled thanks from the other, puffed cheeks preoccupied with munching down the food. 

They finish pretty quickly, empty boxes being placed into the bag Osamu had brought with the bento, sharing a bottle of water as well, grabbed from the car. 

With hunger satisfied and stomach filled, they lapsed into comfortable silence, enjoying the breeze and the view at dusk.

Osamu breaks it first.

“Suna.” 

“‘Samu.” Suna says, albeit in a cheeky way. 

Osamu breaks into a small laughter, shaking his head at the latter. He figured he’d ask the other, just so to be absolutely sure of this, of  _ them.  _ He had been wanting to ask, and now he thinks, just feels  _ right  _ to.

He places his hand on top of his, interlacing their fingers together.

“I know we’re already like soulmates and all that but I just wanted to ask, will you be mine, Sun-“

“Rin, Rintaro.” Suna corrects him, lips curving up into a smile. He stares at the other expectantly because he  _ knew  _ what was coming from the other already. 

Osamu blinks before he registers what Suna was trying to get at, eyes widening just by a fraction. He breathes out a chuckle, and tries again, tone steady. 

“Will you be mine, Rintarou?” 

“I was already yours from the start, from the moment we crossed paths, silly. But,”

Suna leans closer, reaching out to cup Osamu’s face gently, forehead pressing against his. 

“Yes. I’ll be yours, Miya Osamu.” 

It comes out as a hushed whisper, one that even Osamu barely caught, words tangled with the rustling of the wind. 

They locked eyes for a moment or two, they didn't count, or perhaps they lost count. Time seemed endless, slow but ever-moving. A raindrop at the tip of a leaf, weight not heavy enough to compile to the forces of gravity but not light enough to be still. The stirring of time in between catches up and it’d finally fall. 

Osamu sees himself in Suna’s eyes in the stirring of time, and not just that. He sees the dark, warm light cast upon them, a mix of beautiful purple and dark orange from the sun setting over the glittering horizon. He hears the waves crashing against the shore but his heart pounds louder. 

The day seems to be coming to an end but  _ they  _ were just beginning. He thinks that’s the craziest part of it all, when something he witnesses every single day could share the same moment where the clocks restarts, but now with the soulmate of his life. 

In the next moment, Osamu stops thinking because he’s tilting his head forward, sealing the gap between their faces with a kiss. 

It doesn’t catch Suna off, instead he responds with equal softness, arms slowly wrapping around Osamu’s shoulders. 

They part slowly after, tenderness still somewhat hanging in the air and Osamu doesn’t resist himself to press a quick kiss on Suna’s forehead, earning a giggle from the other and a  _ what was that for? _

The words  _ I love you  _ seemed to be left unsaid but the universe works wonders. It’s evident in the small but tender moments they share, in the endearing gazes and mostly, in the sunset glow on their faces that seem to carve out an expression like  _ love. _

Suna isn’t akin to home, Osamu figures. As he let him tug his hand, pulling him towards the sand and waters, with laughter echoing through the wind, he had figured it all out. 

Suna Rintarou  _ is  _ his home, and he's his home that he would always come back to. 

_ Why?  _ you may ask, because it’s going to be forever.  _ They’re forever.  _

**Author's Note:**

> my [twt](http://twitter.com/20kags), if you wanna yell sunaosa soulmates!


End file.
